


The Albatross

by Terabyte_my_ass



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Capture, Drinking, M/M, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Suicidal feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terabyte_my_ass/pseuds/Terabyte_my_ass
Summary: The albatross: the largest seabird, with wingspans up to 11 feet, known for its ability to fly thousands of miles in a single trip.Well.  Experts are saying that is the bird that flies above my home “city” of Scottsbluff, Nebraska.  Only ... this bird is larger than any bird anyone has ever seen.  It’s fucking massive.  Large enough to easily carry me away from this place.For those of you only interested in a sex-centric story, read chapters 6-?





	1. News Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who have read my other current works, we will be seeing Paxton and Manx again. Merin has yet to say whether or not he wishes to continue, but if his story does, I will most likely rework the first few chapters. I also have a very long, single chapter work coming out soon that I’ve been working on. Anyways, enjoy this work - I don’t plan on leaving it unfinished

Search word: albatross  
Times searched in the last 24 hours: 5,632,873

Top Results  
Albatross - Wikipedia  
Albatross in Nebraska  
National Emergency? Code: Albatross  
2,000 miles in 24 hours  
Are the dinosaurs coming back?  
BIG BIRD  
The Science Behind US Latest Crisis  
What does the albatross symbolize?  
Outrage against president, “shoot it down”  
People prepare for the end of the world

“Breaking News: this behemoth that has overtaken the United States by storm is now flying over Nebraska. Pilots are preparing to switch out to continue to track the bird’s progress across the Great Plains. Up next we have an expert to talk to us about what this bird could be, but first, here’s what the president tweeted about 12 minutes ago”

@POTUS  
This is not a bird it’s a plane. National emergency. Will shoot it down. Lost a great jet, F15 in freak storm. The corn is burned. No more corn no more bird

“That’s a lot to break down. For those of us who just joined us, the president is talking about the storm the bird flew through about two hours ago. One of the planes trailing it, which was not an F-15, crashed into a field of corn and the other two planes had to make forced landings. The president also believes that this is not a bird, despite the multiple reports from experts of his own team. Here with us now is Jublan McAbee, bird fanatic and leading researcher at Midway Atoll National Wildlife Refuge.”

“Thanks, Nicole. While the concerns for this creature being, in fact, an aircraft are valid, they are not true. Pictures and video from viewers and news teams show that this looks like an albatross. These birds rarely flap their wings, which is why, well, the creature doesn’t flap its wings. The remarkable thing about this creature is its ability to fly over land like this. These birds have long and narrow wings that are made to glide on air currents over the ocean. Air currents over land are very different, yet the creature appears to have no trouble at all, traveling a little less than 100 miles an hour on average. Now, albatrosses can stay aloft for days on end, so it’s long flight isn’t much of a surprise. The reason for everyone’s concern, however, is it’s size. We estimate it’s wingspan to be around 50 feet across. That’s about 4 to 5 times the size of the largest albatross we have on record.”

“First spotted at Ocean City, Maryland”  
It’s a phone video. The focus is a small girl splashing in the small waves on the shore. In the background, a tourist boat searches for porpoises. Suddenly, a giant wave crashes over the boat, causing it to bob wildly. A swift shape flies up from the wave, disappearing from the screen in a split second. In a moment, there are screams on the beach and the camera pans up to a circling bird. It looks like a seagull, except all the other seagulls are dwarfed by this newcomer. It starts to fly inland, catching up to and passing a commercial flag carrying plane. The bird and plane are equal in size. The video continues to watch the bird as it swiftly disappears behind the tall hotel buildings.

“The bird first appeared from the water at Ocean City, Maryland. From there it made its way up the Chesapeake Bay and flew west, over Pennsylvania, Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, Missouri, and is now passing over Nebraska. The whole country is wondering where this bird is going and what kind of omen it spells out for the United States.”

—-

I awoke to the feeling of falling. I had fallen asleep on the couch and neither of my housemates had bothered to wake me up. The sun was streaming through the windows, setting a glare on the TV that still droned on. I sat up to see half the screen and, yup, the bird was still the center of the news. I watched for a couple minutes, learning that it was now over Nebraska. If I was outside today, perhaps I could spot it? The land is flat enough to see for miles and there aren’t usually many clouds in the sky. It would be a welcome change of pace, and something equally as useless as napping for my day off. Wouldn’t hurt anything, right?

I put a pot of coffee to brew and trudged upstairs to change my clothes. I didn’t need a shower today, just deodorant. Probably. It’s fine if no one says anything, right? Neither of my housemates were home. It was, after all, 10:30 already.

By 11:30, I was sitting by myself at a sports bar, waiting for my order to come out. One of the screens was tuned into the news, which was alternating between the weather - clear - and the giant bird. It’s location popped up on the screen and I was surprised to see it almost on top of Scottsbluff. Maybe I’d actually be able to see it, unlike that full solar eclipse that crossed the nation a couple years ago. Wouldn’t that be something.

Halfway through my meal, people began shouting and rushing out of the restaurant. I put down my utensils and slipped out after them, confident I would return to finish and pay. Everyone in the surrounding street were pouring out of restaurants and stores, pointing up at the sky. As we watched, a bird flew above, but it didn’t look like the silhouette of any bird I’ve seen in the area. It’s body was small compared to its long wings. It only looked as big as the hawks that sometimes circled, but as we watched, a jet came into view, following the bird. It’s wingspan was just larger than the bird, showing off the enormity that was above us. They must’ve been high up to appear that small.

I stood there for a couple minutes, watching as another jet, and another, trailed the bird. They flew fast - not as fast as the planes that traveled overhead, but definitely not the slow soaring that birds of prey would take on. I grew bored and went inside to finish my meal. However, when I went back out, people were still on the streets, talking to each other. I looked up. The bird was now flying in the opposite direction, something that hasn’t happened since it first appeared. Interesting.

As the day progressed, I went about a couple errands. Every time I went onto the street, the bird was flying a different direction over the city. By evening, I was back home and turned on the news. Reporters over every station were excitedly telling viewers that the bird was not circling over Scottsbluff, Nebraska. Great.

For three days the bird continued to circle, never landing or changing altitude. No one knew what it was waiting for. Jets continuously circled as well, but often changed out to rest and refuel. Even though I looked for it every time I went outside, it easily - too easily - became normal.

On the fourth day, all hell broke loose.


	2. Chosen Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it sounds a little stereotypical, but there’s a twist. Hang with me

There was no warning. One minute, I was copying numbers onto a clipboard, the next I was swept up into the crowd on our way to the lowest level of the building. My coworkers were murmuring discontent and pulling out their phones. I got my own out to see an emergency notice warning me to stay indoors and as low as possible. There was only one explanation: the bird.

We gathered in the basement of the factory. I was jostled next to a water heater, which emanated heat worse than the sun could in this warm month of April. People were gathering in groups, crowding around phones to watch what was happening. I got close to a group around a woman named Kaitlyn. Or Sarah. Actually, I don’t know her name. I peeked from the side to see a video playing. I couldn’t hear it but I could see well enough.

A news helicopter was circling the city, filming the action. The bird had lowered its altitude, wings skimming above buildings as it wheeled and turned in the sky. Its movements were erratic, but despite its large wings, it was graceful in the sky. It rolled and then spread its wings, gaining height slowly without flapping its wings. Suddenly, it dove straight down, leveling out and speeding over houses at an amazing speed.

We watched for a few more seconds before the video cut back to the news anchor, probably discussing the scene. Voices were raised above the previous whisper as people began to make theories.

“Hey.” It was Tommy, my best friend from high school and onwards. He was light haired and dark eyed, like most of the population around here. He was tall with broad shoulders and went to the gym a lot. Very attractive and he knew it. Unfortunately, very straight as well. “I’m gonna sneak upstairs and check it out. Wanna come with?”

Tommy was a very mischievous guy and had been the reason I got into trouble a lot as a kid. I had adored the ground he walked on and put up with his shenanigans, despite the risks involved. Even though I was out of that phase, I didn’t fault him - after all, I had chosen to go along with his schemes every time. He still hadn’t lost his immaturity, though, despite being 3 years out of high school.

I shrugged. Why not? It was hot down here and I was curious. So we quietly slipped out one of the doors and up the stairs, through the factory and into the sunlight. The sun shone straight onto the face of the building, partially blinding us as we looked up to the sky, trying to spot any movement. It was busy outside, the few policemen trying unsuccessfully to shoo pedestrians into buildings. A jet flew overhead fast, leaving a roar in its wake. We scampered to the other side of the street to sit in the shade and enjoy the breeze. The street began to quiet and an officer stepped up to us. Aging and overweight, he arrogantly told us to find some building to go inside. Tommy opened his mouth to spew his usual rebellious profanities when something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention.

I tuned out Tommy and the officer as the bird flew into view at the end of the block. It flew almost completely sideways to prevent its huge ass wings from knocking into any buildings, it’s right wing almost trailing on the ground and the tip of its left wing high above the roofs of the buildings. It was almost upon us when it flew up above the buildings, stalled, then folded its wings and landed with a solid thud onto the street in front of us. At this time, Tommy and the officer were also staring at it, mouths agape, before the officer pulled out his gun and fumbled with it, shaky arms extending it in the direction of the bird.

The bird itself was remarkable. It was a clean white color except for some of its wing feathers and eyeliner like marks around its eyes. It sat forward on its legs, like the waterfowl that occasionally came into the area. It’s feet were also webbed. The beak, however, was not one I had ever seen. It was kinda long and hooked at the front. Also, it stood more than 10 feet tall. Unlike any other bird I’ve ever seen.

The bird turned its fierce dark eyes on me. It opened its beak and began talking, although its beak did not move. “I’ve been looking for you, young one,” it said in a voice that sounded neither male or female. “You have been chosen to do spectacular things in a world which is not this one. Will you come with me?”

I looked over at my friend, who was still staring stupidly at the bird. I wanted to accept its offer, but that would mean leaving my small city behind, my best friend, the only things I had ever known. My mind raced, saying both yes and no, and I took a step towards Tommy - to say or do what, I don’t know.

“Thomas Walden, do you accept?” I stopped in my tracks. What?

“Sure, dude.” Wait, what was happening? I looked at the bird, which was still looking at me, I swear. Then back to Tommy as he moved forward. He didn’t glance back as the bird lowered itself to the ground and he climbed onto its back. He strapped himself into a white saddle I hadn’t noticed before, probably because it was white. Now I was the one staring stupidly. The bird stood up and Tommy glanced at me. “Bye, bud.” Then the bird launched itself into the air, spread its wings, flapped once, twice, three times before it was gliding away, narrowly dodging a jet that rushed past. Then they were flying away back east, the way the bird had come.

What had just happened?

—-

I was in a foul mood. Okay, so it made sense it was Tommy who was the “chosen hero”. He was a big, buff airhead that gets to go on adventures in another world. I looked at myself in the mirror. The slim, dark haired, dark eyed faggot at the bottom of the food chain from high school, and not much better off in the “real world.” Barely anyone talked to a shy gay boy from an irrelevant conservative family except blunt musclehead Tommy. Tommy, who got caught screwing the head cheerleader in a public bathroom. Compared to virgin me, avoided by all men like the plague. What has he done to deserve a life outside of here? Why don’t I deserve a life outside of here?

Fuck, why had I even thought that bird was sent for me? I was just a nobody, born in this godforsaken town and will die in this town. Unloved by anyone, probably destined to be poisoned by the fumes at the factory, to die slowly and painfully in a hospital bed I can’t afford. My life was clearly, awfully pointless. I wasn’t needed here. I wasn’t needed anywhere.


	3. Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please heed the tags, this chapter includes rape

News reporters swarmed the town, even more than when the bird had been circling. After confirming Tommy’s name with the officer, I was basically forgotten. So much so that my mother even forgot to text me her disappointment when I didn’t show up to church on Sunday. That stung more than I would ever admit.

I also went to the bars every night of the week. I drank as much as I could as fast as I could, then went home to sleep it off. I came into work late several times, and was warned twice about losing my job. I didn’t care.

The following Friday I ended up at a party. I’m sure it was Rebecca’s from high school, but it didn’t really matter - the doors were open and the drink was spiked. It was a large farmhouse on the outskirts of town, and even before it was fully dark, the whole house and part of the front lawn had begun to fill. Some kind of country/pop combination was blasting and it felt like my heart was matching the rhythm as I moved through the house. I just wanted the alcohol.

Maybe an hour after I arrived, the house was hot and people were becoming rambunctious. I’m sure half the people here were under 21, maybe even under 18. There was a lot of kissing, grinding, stumbling, screaming, etc. going on. Party stuff. I stood in the corner of the kitchen nursing my 3rd (?) drink tonight. There were four bowls of brightly colored liquid and I had mixed the blue and green for this round. One of them had soda mixed in, the liquid fizzled in the cup. Each swallow hit hard. I hadn’t eaten dinner and I didn’t really plan to. I was waiting to get to the point of blackout drunk before even considering walking home - or attempting to. Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve slept in a corn field.

I danced my way to the bathroom, trying to avoid as much contact with other people as possible. Unfortunately, the downstairs bathroom was occupied and after a couple of minutes I gave up and searched for the upstairs bathroom. There were couples on the stairs and in the hallway, sucking face and waiting to get to one of the many bedrooms. Luckily, someone was coming out of the bathroom so I wouldn’t have to knock on any doors.

In my drunken haze, I put my cup down outside the door. It was an old trick my mother had instilled in me, since I had left things in the bathroom as a young kid. Always next to the hinge, so I would see it but not trip over it. Worked 9 times out of 10.

Looking back, that would always be a regret. Of all the things that I could have changed, it all had to do with the cup. Leaving it there, picking it back up. Drinking from it.

Halfway into the fourth cup, I felt the need to pee again. I pushed myself off of the wall, but my legs didn’t catch me. Unfortunately, I didn’t fall into anyone - maybe I would’ve gotten help. Instead, as I wondered how drunk I really was while on my hands and knees, a group of guys and girls swooped down on me. They were talking and I was answering, not really looking at anyone’s faces. Sometimes I wonder if it’s better that they were faceless to me.

Two guys helped me up onto my feet. My limbs jerked shakily whenever I tried moving them. I was never considered short, but these two dwarfed me in height and muscle. The other three people were girls. We moved through the house, pushing past sweating bodies and flailing limbs. I dimly remember that the music style had changed. And then we were climbing the stairs. I was confused, but I’m not sure if I protested loudly enough for them to hear. If they did, they probably ignored me.

Somehow, a room was open for us and the group filed into the room, the two guys throwing me onto the bed. I tried moving but my limbs weren’t cooperating. I couldn’t even turn my head. I just had to lie limp facing the wall. Sounds were bouncing around the inside of my head - a girl talking, one of the guys responding, laughing. Noises that weren’t familiar, then noises that were. A loud, wet popping sound. And then my clothes were being taken off.

Despite not having any motor control, I could feel everything. Their hands as they pulled up my tee shirt and tugged at my jeans. Soft hands positioning me so that I was on my shoulders and knees. I kept sliding down, my muscles not able to lock me in any real position before rough hands grabbed my hips and held them up. The bed dipped behind me. Someone spread my cheeks and something blunt bumped against my exposed hole.

I closed my eyes, my breath coming fast. I was probably making noises, not that anyone bothered listening. This was it. I was going to lose my virginity here - drunk, facedown, with an audience. Unable to move or protect myself, taken dry by whatever monster was behind me. Tears streamed down my face, soaking the bedding my face was pressed against, making it all the more uncomfortable.

The cock nudged at my opening again and then they were talking and laughing again. I couldn’t help but try to clench my hole, hoping against hope that they wouldn’t, couldn’t do anything to me. A sharp snap - a bottle of lube, thank god.

Something cold pressed against my hole and scraped the sensitive skin. One of the girls, who had a long ass fake nail, rubbed lube roughly around. I tried to relax my body, waiting for when she would enter me to start prep. It never came. Instead, she removed her finger and then something else was pushing against my hole, much bigger. It barely paused at the entrance before shoving itself in as hard as it could. It was huge and painful, the lube basically all rubbing off at my entrance. That first thrust filled me up all the way and burned itself into my mind. I screamed into the bed, eyes streaming, heaving sobs.

But that wasn’t the worst part. The guy behind me adjusted his grip on my hips, then pushed forward even more, harder than before, and even more of his length slid it. The friction was beyond unbearable. He kept humping and shoving and it felt like everything down there was on fire. I’m not even sure when he bottomed out, but soon he was pumping in and out. My flaccid cock and loose balls flung back and forth, bouncing uncomfortably against my stomach. Every movement brought out whimpers from my throat, which mixed with the chatter of girls and the grunting breaths from the guy above me.

After an eternity, the guy above me faltered and stilled, spilling into me. I couldn’t feel it with the blood that already coated my insides. He pulled out roughly and let me collapse back onto the bed. I was still sobbing uncontrollably as the group talked and then left. I’m not sure how long I was in that room alone, but I gathered myself and could finally move again. I jerked around putting my clothes on, then stumbled down the stairs and out of the house. Most of the people had left and there were folks passed out all over the place. I couldn’t walk home like this - already I felt like I would also pass out. I wandered into the corn field for a couple yards, then lay down and fell unconscious.

—-

I lay in my bed on my stomach, head turned to face the window. I’ve been in this position for a while now, only shifting when limbs fell asleep. I haven’t showered since I got home and haven’t eaten either. The window has lightened and darkened several times, but I’m not sure how many days have passed. I still feel sick. I keep reliving the party, trying not to think about it yet my mind keeps going back. My phone has long died and my housemates will knock on the door every once in a while but I don’t know if I ever answered. I’m sure work has fired me. Many times I’ve considered killing myself, but none of the buildings I could get to were high enough to die from falling and harvesting season was months away. Not like being eaten by a machine would be a fast or painless death.

I was woken from my daze when someone touched my shoulder. I jumped but Kyle, the older of my housemates, didn’t seem to notice. With stiff muscles, I sat up.

“You’re door was unlocked,” he explained, and then a troubled look came across his face. “There are foreign people outside, looking for you. I think they’re new reporters? I tried to get them to go away, but it’s been over an hour and they’re still out in the front yard. I can call the police, but figured I’d let you make that call.”

I considered it for a moment. I didn’t want to have to deal with anybody, but sooner or later I’d have to get back into the real world. Maybe when I talk to them, I can finally feel anger. Or any emotion really. I just feel ... empty.

“Dude?”

“Oh, yeah. Sure, I’ll talk to them.”

Kyle nodded and left. I’m not even sure what the overweight, middle aged man did except sometimes leave homemade meals in the fridge for me and the other guy in the house.

I slowly dressed. My muscles protested every movement from lying so still the past few days. I flinched as I pulled up my underwear but any ache in my privates were long since gone. I ran a hand through my greasy hair, cringing from the feeling. I’ve never gone this long without a shower.

When I opened the front door, there was only one man and he was sitting on the sidewalk. He was dark skinned with straight black hair. I’ve never seen an Indian guy in person, mainly because there was no fucking diversity in Nebraska, but I knew from television and school enough to identify him as being Indian. He stood up when he saw me and was about my height. He was dressed in loose fitting dress pants, now slightly dirty from sitting down, and a plain polo shirt. He tugged uncomfortably at his collar after a few moments passed and I hadn’t said anything.

“Kinsley, uh, Rame?” His voice was lower than I had expected and the accent different than I’ve ever heard on TV.

“Kinsley Rain,” I corrected with a cocked eyebrow. It was kinda hard to mess that one up. Some journalist.

“Uh, yeah.” He had the decency to look embarrassed. “Well, my partner and me,” he seemed to just notice he was alone and took a second to look around at the empty street. It looked to be mid afternoon and everyone was probably working. The guy frowned. “I mean, I, I guess, wanted you to, I mean, we - I - were gonna ask you some questions. Maybe?”

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I just wanted to go back to wallowing in my bed. “I’m not interested,” I say and open the door to the house, ready to go back in.

“Would I be able to tempt you with dinner?” he called out.

“No.” I shut the door, then walked to the kitchen to make a sandwich. Now that I was up, I was really hungry.

A knock on the door actually made me roll my eyes this time. Figuring he wouldn’t go away - after all it’s been over an hour, hasn’t it? - I answered the door. It wasn’t the Indian man in front of the door but an Asian child, probably high school aged. He was pretty short and petite. The Indian man stood back where I had left him, looking a bit sullen.

“Can I help you?”

“Well, yes. My dumbass acquaintance over there probably blundered through a lousy introduction, so to make up for it, why don’t we grab lunch?” His accent was very clear, not at all like his partner’s. He was also dressed in a faded black t-shirt and worn jeans. They were quite the match.

“I just ate and -“

“Great, thanks.” And he pushed past me into my own house. I was so dumbfounded that I didn’t resist.

And so I ended up with two strangers and a headache in my kitchen. Not how I thought my day would go.


	4. Murder in the Corn?

I really couldn’t believe I was doing this. I was actually fucking doing this. I - no, I can’t think about it else I’ll chicken out.

Karim, the Indian guy, and Ira, his young friend, were “not of this land.” I originally thought he meant from overseas, but ... well, the rundown was shaky. Karim apparently had the job of explaining stuff and he jittered about this and that. Magic and kingdoms and that sort of shit. Kinda sounded like that one Dungeons and Dragons roleplayer I had met online years ago. They even tried to show me magic (“Ira, can you give him a demonstration?” “No.”). The only things I really took away from Karim were his last words. “We’re gonna take you to see Ahba!”

Ira, the little shit, hadn’t tried to clarify anything Karim said, but before I could question anything, he stood up and announced that they were leaving. “Consider our offer or die in this town.”

So, now I was packing. I mean, if they were serial killers, they wouldn’t really go to these lengths, would they? And I’ve already been raped, so what’s the harm? Right?

Doubts swirled in my head as I held up my favorite paperweight. I’ve collected a few dozen over the years of all shapes, sizes, and colors. But this one was my first, given to me by one of my uncles when I was four. He had been visiting from his home in Ocean City, Delaware. It was a large glass dome containing a colorful jellyfish. It was supposed to glow in the dark, but after so long, it was very dim. There was a large chip on the side from when I had once dropped it in the kitchen.

I haven’t seen or heard from that uncle since, which is a shame since I later found out he was gay.

On a whim, I threw the paperweight in my bag. It landed without a sound on top of my clothes and I zipped it up. I counted the money in an envelope for my roommates - 2 months worth of rent. Then I sealed the rest of the cash in a ziplock baggie. That’s the great thing about living with a mother paranoid of the bank - if a robber ever got in, I’d be broke.

I took one last look around my room - the old band posters on the walls, my paperweight collection, my bed that still wasn’t made, all of it. A life of little satisfaction and even less happiness. Yeah, it was time to go die in a corn field.

I went downstairs and slipped on my shoes. Ran over everything in my head again, now confident that I was doing the lesser of two evils. It was about time I started a new chapter in my life.

Karim and Ira were waiting outside my door. Like, right outside my door. I almost tripped into Karim, who didn’t seem to notice. He held a Rubik’s cube and was very focused on lining up the white tiles. Ira looked positively bored out of his mind, tossing car keys into the air and completely missing as they fell down.

“Ready when you are.” Karim reaches down to pick up his pack - a large dirty satchel that looked like it was made out of that hippie hemp material - and then hands the cube to me.

“Nah, I’ve never been able to solve one,” I say as I hand it back. With a frustrated noise, Karim hurls the cube at Ira. The kid reaches for it but comically moves to the left instead of right and the cube bounces on the pavement before coming down to shatter.

“No littering,” Ira scolds.

While Karim hunts down the pieces of his toy, Ira leads me to a car. My neighbor’s car. It even has his Uber sticker on the front windshield and “love my pittbull” sticker on the back.

“Ummmmmm ... what are you doing?”

“Loading up the car,” he says, popping open the trunk.

“I don’t think this is your car.” I was a bit hesitant. These guys seemed a little off kilter.

Ira just shrugged and reached for my bag. He handed me the keys for a Toyota - the car was a Honda, very clearly displayed - and told me to start up the car. These guys were absolutely off their shits and my earlier doubts made themselves louder.

But, sure enough, the keys worked and we were soon speeding out of town. Ira was driving and I had shotgun while Karim chattered in the backseat.

“So we’re really just travelers wandering around Ahba, looking for a deeper purpose in life. Well, I am. Ira has some kind of purpose but I’m not really sure what it is. I’d like to go back to the capital city, Mun, and get some horses. Maybe then we’ll go to the Seea Mountains. I hear the dhupp people are very hostile though. Oh, we make our money by doing odd jobs here and there - sorta like a jack-of-all trades. Do you have any particular talents? It’s fine if you don’t, we’ll have to train you in some sort of combat skill anyways. Ugh, you’re gonna need to learn the language so we have to make time for that. My information transfer isn’t always accurate and that’s probably something we don’t want to screw up. Anyways, some areas are pretty scary - the Emmire Empire doesn’t have great control over the outlying towns and there are some straight up wild places within the borders too. I need to visit Baba for more honey, too, because ...”

It was a lot of names being thrown at me at once and his rambling went on and on, sometimes about magic or creatures, or people he’s met. Ira looked like he was dead inside. Every couple of minutes he’s turn the pop music up a notch or two until the music and Karim’s lilting voice kinda blended together. It wasn’t a great combination.

—-

We drove maybe half an hour. Way too much time with Karim, in my opinion. So now I was stuck with this chatterbox for the rest of my life? Great. Although, maybe it would end soon. It would feel like a relief at this point, I felt.

Suddenly, I was jerked forward against the seatbelt. Ira had hit the breaks and spun the car in a 180, somehow maneuvering the car to line up straight in the proper lane.

“Okay boys, go out about a quarter of a mile and do whatever. I’ll come find you after I return this car. And don’t forget the bags.”

And so I was stuck with Karim wishing for some god to strike me down and save me from his gibberish. We were now in a wheat field and the grass (or whatever it technically is) was itchy against my arms and legs. There was also bugs everywhere. I was tired and wanted him to stop and slash my throat already and told him as much. Which he happily ignored.

“Okay, Kinsley Mane,” he announced. “Rain,” I mumbled but he just plowed over me with, “we’re gonna be going now so get ready. Our destination is Mun, which is a very crowded city, so be prepared. Have you ever been to a city? No? Well it’ll be great fun.”

And with that he grabbed my hand and jerked me forward. I lost my footing and tumbled into the long stalks. When I stood up again I was dirty and nothing had changed around me. I narrowed my eyes at Karim. He was busy jumping to see over the wheat and looking all around. 

“Hmmm. I’m pretty sure this is Ahba, but I’m not sure where we are. But we should probably find somewhere to go and meet up with Ira, I guess. There’s some smoke over there, so I’d assume a farm.” He vaguely gestured off to his left. “I’m gonna go scope it out, I’ll see you there.”

Before I could get a word out, he was gone. Like, no glitter or turning into a cloud of black smoke like in Harry Potter, but just there one moment and gone the next. I was alone. In the middle of a field. Apparently in a different world. What.... what had I gotten myself into?

Ummmm. I guess the only way to move was forward. No point in looking back on anything now. My biggest problem with that, however, was remembering which way was forward.


	5. Learning Curve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed through the first half of this chapter in order to start the next chapter. Once I have things about the world finalized, I’ll come back to the chapter to rework all the details. They’re not really necessary yet. If you don’t feel like reading this atrocity, go down to *** to get to the plot

‘My dearling, darlingest Kinsley Raid,  
I’m very sorry I couldn’t tell you in person, but whatshisface (Iva) will probably be here soon to chew me out for the things that went wrong in the jump (everything) and so and such. I don’t want this poor family to witness that. Anyway, we will probably be in this town or another close by for a few days looking for a longer job. These village people always want to send someone else to harvest fire chicken/serpent nests and stuff. If you see us, don’t say hi. The people around here are very suspicious of different looking beings and we definitely fit that bill. So, yeah. Anyways, this family will help you out while we’re away - we should be back in about a month or two. All you need to do really is learn the language: Isly, which translates to the common tongue. It’s what most people in the seven kingdoms speak. Once you can speak the language, you’ll be good to travel! I’d suggest learning to read and write, too. Good luck!  
Best, Karim OTHO’

I probably should’ve felt resentment towards Karim for leaving me but by the time I had made it to the farmhouse - thank god it was the right one! - and received his note, I was dead tired. There were curious people in the house, but a kindly older woman fussed over me and showed me to an empty room. I collapsed on the lumpy mattress and fell asleep.

—-

So that’s how I ended up spending two and a half months. The family was made up of Mama and Papa, the two boys Theo and Low, and toddler Mia. I spent most of my time learning things with Mama and Mia. It took awhile, but soon the language came freely to me - its cadence was very similar to English. When i wasn’t learning or playing with Mia, they had me help harvest. The farm was mostly wheat and planting for each field was staggered so the wheat was at different stages of growth. When I questioned this, I learned that there are actually two suns in the sky, just from here it looks like an oblong light. Because there were two suns, there were no stable seasons - the weather just changed whenever it wanted to. Crops were grown so that there was always an income during the warm times. They staged their calendar into 10 months of 5 weeks, each week consisting of 7 days. I did the math and that is pretty close to how long a year on earth was.

I didn’t learn how to read or write - none of the family could. But Mama and Mia taught me about other things in the world, like croans. They were the chicken/serpent creatures from Karim’s note. Very few farmed them because they could breath fire and there were all sorts of other scary creatures that lived in the land. Mama said most of them were myths, but I couldn’t be sure.

I went into town once with Papa and one of the boys, Josan. It was quite a walk, about 2 hours if I had to guess. They took me to the shoe maker (cobbler’s?) with a piece of parchment and some money from Karim. I guess my sneakers wouldn’t hold up for that long and they definitely looked out of place. My whole ensemble was out of place, which I guess Karim had thought ahead because I was also fitted for clothes.

Life passed slow and fast at the same time. My thoughts often went back to earth, to my mother and my rape. Two unpleasant things that continued to haunt me. I could usually busy myself with Mia or find work in the field - they also had a private garden that needed tending to often - but late at night, when I couldn’t go to sleep, those thoughts crept back to me. And all I could do was wait for sleep to find me.

—-

Two and a half months - 13 weeks. The weather didn’t change in all that time, staying warm and pleasant. When Karim and Ira found me again, I had already forgotten their names, but I didn’t feel guilty because Karim first shouted, in common, “looking good, Johnathan Maze!”

I stood up from the pepper-like plant and turned around to see the two guys walking towards me. They didn’t look any different from when I last saw them, except maybe their hair was longer. I know mine was.

The younger one probably noticed the confusion on my face. “Karim,” he emphasized, “is stupid. We remember you, Kinsley Rain. Do you remember us?”

“Yeah.” Maybe I didn’t remember their names, but I remembered everything else. Remembered enough that I started getting angry - all the emotions I didn’t feel when they thrust me in here coming crashing down. “I remember that you tore me from everything I knew and left me in the middle of nowhere with people I couldn’t even talk to!” I’ve never been good with words and I didn’t know what else to say. Both of them looked thoroughly unbothered and I felt the anger drain as quickly as it had come.

“Sorry.” Karim didn’t look anything close to sorry. “I guess it’s a cultural difference? Either way, we’re here to pick you up and help you out now. Surely you’ve got a goal in mind?”

Surely I did not.

—-

I said my goodbyes to Mama and the family. Luckily, Karim had some coin to give to them. We walked to the town and picked up my shoes and clothes from their respective shops - which was good because my clothes had seen some wear by now - and then ate dinner at the inn. We had a “fashion show” in which I tried on the clothes. They were a bit itchy but I guess I would have to get used to them.

At bedtime, Karim made Ira sleep on the floor and asked me to share the single bed. It was a tight fit since I didn’t want to invade his personal space, so I lay on my stomach with one arm draped over the side. I had a hard time going to sleep with the two other bodies in the room. Ira fell asleep almost immediately, but he often shifted in his sleep. Karim took a bit longer, but soon his breathing slowed down, much slower than a normal human (I had plenty of time to ponder that). Just as I was drifting off, I felt him roll over and his arm come to lay across me. There was nowhere to go, and eventually I fell into a restless dream.

***

Details came to me slowly. I was in a dimly lit cave. The glow cane from mushrooms and moss clinging to the walls and hanging from the ceiling. The raspy sound of breathing g came from behind and I turned around. There was a fog that was slowly dissipating. I saw the head of an old man whose face was lax in sleep. He was upright and his arms came into view. I gasped. His wrists had been nailed to a cross: crucified, my religious upbringing supplied. Then his chest came into view. It was a gaping, bloody, moving mass. Before him was a table, and on that table was a hunk of meat, attached to his chest through some cords. The meat was pulsing. It was his heart.

I bent and threw up. Well, dry heaved. It took several minutes for me to gain the courage to look up again, and when I did, I saw the man was awake.

“So comes the enemy of the people,” he intoned.

“I’m sorry?”

He gave a pained, crooked smile. The mess that was his chest moved and I realized it was his lungs as a rattle indicated he was drawing breath. “What I tell you will make you the evil of the people’s story. And before you say anything,” I closed my mouth, “listen closely. The people here have gods. Seven gods for the seven kingdoms. But we gods were all once men. Men who killed the god before us. We all started with good intentions.”

The man took several deep breaths. I waited patiently.

“The life of all are or have been gods is the same. We start as ordinary people who have a vision. We see the god before us, who implores they save the companion of the god. For we gain our power through the companion. I was god of the sea and watched of sailors. My companion was the albatross. He is a creature of magic, the likes of which this land has long driven out. However, he is not a willing companion. He is bound by blood to the man who calls himself god. Once upon a time, I ventured to rescue the albatross. But once I had slain the previous god, once I had strung him up as I am stung up now, I became overzealous and made the blood bond with the albatross. He is kind and a friend, but no more than a slave, I have come to realize since falling. You have come before me by mysterious circumstances and I can only hope that you will break the cycle. That you will free the albatross. But be wary of the people of this land, for they will not take kindly to talk of overthrowing a god. They do not know the cycle that goes on.” He paused and closed his eyes. We sat there for a couple minutes and just when I opened my mouth, he spoke again.

“This will be a very difficult task. So I will warn you. Magic is evil. It is dangerous. Just look at me. This is the power of magic. It will corrupt all who wield it. The albatross is a creature of pure magic, which is why it was captured in the first place. If it cannot be safely released, you will have to kill it. It could cause our civilization to fall. Now,” he opened his eyes, “I believe I have told you all there is. Take that knife,” my eyes fell onto an ornate silver blade that I couldn’t sworn wasn’t there before, “and drive it through my heart. End my misery. Please.”

I didn’t have control over my body. My dream self took the dagger with hands that didn’t shake and brought it up above my head. Muscles tensed to bring the dagger down on the rapidly pulsing heart and my hands plunged down—

“eeeeEEEEEEeee”

—-

Turns out Ira was trying to sing “the Lion Sleeps Tonight.” It wasn’t a pleasant way to wake up.

I jolted up in bed, Karim’s arm falling off of me. He had been pressed up flush against my body and was still sleeping soundly despite Ira practically screeching as he moved about the small room and packed up. He managed to fit his whole sleeping roll into his small sack, making me think it was some kinda Mary Poppins bag.

And that was the beginning of my day. It took awhile to wake up Karim and I got rid of my old clothes to put the new ones in my bag. I still had the paperweight at the bottom of my bag. I’m not sure why I kept it. We ate a bland breakfast of liquid soaked oats and sweet bread as I told them about my dream.

“Ahhh,” Karim said. “You must’ve been touching Ira in your sleep.”

“What?” Ira and I exclaimed in unison.

“Yeah, it’s why I can’t cuddle with him. He gives people visions and stuff when you sleep.”

Ira made a face. “I always forget that. I just go to sleep thinking you don’t love me,” and Ira stuck out his tongue.

They pulled out a paper map and told me that the ocean lay westward. From here to there was mostly just farmland and fields. Once at the coast, we could follow it south to the large port city of Saim. I was excited and nervous. Excited because I had never seen an ocean or even a lake in person. Nervous because the two seemed to take on the task of killing a god like one would to go wash clothes. Almost bored.

Karim carried a slender sword that was actually pretty hefty when he handed it to me upon request. Ira slung a wooden bow and a quiver of arrows across his back. Having seen his hand-eye coordination, though, i had doubts about his skills. They had gotten horses for our venture. Mine was a pretty honey color dappled with white. But I had never ridden a horse before and the idea was daunting. Karim had to physically half lift me up into the saddle and it took me almost an hour to fully get used to riding her.

Karim and Ira didn’t really interact as we rode. Karim was silent, much different from the way he had been when we first met. (He later explained it was the caffeine he had drunken and that he was forbidden to have it - again.) Ira entertained himself, singing and playing with various items from his bag.

In those few days we travelled to the coast, I experienced many firsts. The soreness of my groin after riding for a whole day. Sleeping on the hard ground for a night. Eating a juji, which I had thought was an apple. Turned out to be more like a peach-pomegranate mutation in which the firm flesh was porous and juicy. That was a mess. I bathed in a stream. That was cold. I also experienced croans for the first time. We stumbled upon a field of the territorial creatures and even the horse had trouble outrunning them and their flames. They looked like 6 foot serpents with chicken legs and feet as well as little wings, the combination of all giving them surprising speed.

Every night I fell asleep apart from Karim and Ira and each morning Karin’s limbs were tangled with my own. He explained that his particular tribe of people were very touchy and often slept in heaps. And he was very sad when alone with Ira because he couldn’t cuddle. To that Ira gave a little speech that taught me a couple curses.

We moved from farming fields to endless fields of green grass and small flowers. The day we finally ran out of food, we also reached the coast. Karim promised he knew how to fish.

My first sighting of the ocean was just short of magical. In the literal sense. I guess a better word would be breathless.

We were climbing a hill whose crest hid the horizon. As it flattened out, I saw beyond a world of blue. I spurred my horse forward to halt it at the edge. Beneath me, an endless field of blue stretched out, broken up by flickering lines of white. The ocean. We were on a cliff, and directly beneath us seabirds circled and nested and dove in the water. The waves crashed against the cliff side violently, I could hear their roar over the wind, which turned to bring the stinging scent of fish.

I’m not sure where they came from. There were no signs of people anywhere. Even so, before Karim and Ira caught up, something caught me in the shoulder. The horse reared and as I was falling, an enormous pain bloomed in my right shoulder. I didn’t notice I was falling until my stomach dropped and I opened my eyes to look at the sky, the cliff’s edge getting farther away. My last thought before the pain took me out was: I don’t know how to swim.


	6. The Market

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the start of a sub-plot in the story. This sub-plot can be read by itself and I’ll indicate the end of it. For those reading the whole story, this arc (if you will) is to help develop personality of our characters and introduce a couple new ones

My stomach rolled with the ship. By now I have gotten used to the motions of the ship, but they were more violent than usual.

My shoulder still stung under the bandages from where an arrow had hit me. My legs were sore from a combination of residual horseback riding aches and sitting on the hard wood for weeks. I’m sure it’s been weeks. My body was grimy from not having bathed in who knows how long.

It turns out, I never hit the water after falling off the cliff. The story is blurry since Karim told me while I was still recovering and in a lot of pain. But we had been captured and taken by wagon - blindfolded and restrained - to a city. Probably the city we were headed towards. The men took care of my wound on the way. There, we were passed around and ended up on a ship. And have been here for a long time.

There are a total of 18 men and women on the ship, all thin and ragged looking. Like me, they were all pale skinned; Karim was the only one of dark skin. (For those of you who did not read previous chapters, he appears Indian.) We were all chained by our hands to the hard floor and were given small meals and little water. No one was close enough to touch each other and there were a couple shackles not in use. I was in the middle of the floor while Karim was given the corner farthest from everyone. Ira isn’t with us and I’ve forgotten when Karim said he was separated from us.

We haven’t been out to see the suns since boarding. They take us to a smaller room to relieve ourselves every once in awhile. All the free men on board are muscular and threatening. They speak common gruffly and stilted to us and a different language to each other.

I’ve talked to the other prisoners a little. They were all criminals, most caught for stealing to support themselves. We were most likely on our way north to be sold to slavers. No one knew what happened to slaves.

They hadn’t talked to me or Karim since I had accidentally asked him about magic. As in, why he didn’t use any to escape. The people had gone silent and now would glare at Karim every so often. He didn’t seem to notice, he just smiled softly and said he wasn’t able to. To spare ourselves from more suspicion, I hadn’t asked anymore questions.

Suddenly, the rocking slowed down and stopped. Well, not completely, but it was so gentle that I almost got sick from the change. Everything felt like it should be swaying still.

Noises around the ship. Men shouting, moving things about. Time passed.

Then they came to get us, one by one. Karim went first. They hauled him out quickly, not seeming to care for his shaky legs. Then an older man, a young woman. I was among the last taken out. They removed the shackles from my wrists but before I could even rub the bruises, ropes were wrapped around them. I relieved myself - finally! - and then I stumbled up the stairs and into the harsh light of day. And the cold.

We had been kept in the warm, stuffy, dim hold and now being thrust into the world again, I got the distinct idea of how a baby feels when it’s born. My bare feet scraped against the hard wood of the deck as I was pushed to the ramp to shore. Goosebumps rose on every inch of my body and my teeth clattered. A man put a rough, heavy blanket over my shoulders that blocked the wind but not the cold.

On shore, I stumbled and weaved. The ground wouldn’t stay under my feet. I was guided left where only a couple of the prisoners were. Karim was among them. I’m not sure where the others went.

Once all the prisoners were unloaded, only one more coming to join our group, we walked.

—-

When they took the blindfold and ropes off, I knew exactly what was happening.

We were in a large room and me and my fellow prisoners were on a raised stage. Lights from somewhere shone on the stage leaving the large audience in shadow. But we still heard their rough voices speaking their rough language. Behind us stood a line of buff men ready to catch any of us if we ran. And none of us would be able to find the way out anyway because of the blindfolds.

It was an auction. I had been to a cattle auction once. What I had seen had disturbed me and I feared how we might be abused.

What I also feared was how my dick was rising. It didn’t yet show in my dirty, stained pants, but it would soon if it kept going. I’m not sure why I would be getting hard. I wasn’t even turned on.

A man came in front of us and quieted the crowd. He talked for a bit, then motioned for the first of us slaves to come up. One of the men behind us grabbed a woman and pushed her to the front. She was slender and young, with short dark hair. As I looked at our group of 8, I realized we were all fairly young. Which did not bode well for the type of slavery we would go into.

The announcer turned to the woman and in common said, “strip.” She didn’t move and so the man who had pushed her forward grabbed her and forced her clothes off. She struggled and screamed, but it didn’t help any as he shoved her to the floor. He got behind her and grabbed the backs of her knees, lifting them to her chest. The position put her vagina on display for all to see.

The crowd murmured and then a voice rang out. Another shouted. They were buying, men and women alike. Like we were animals.

The woman was sold in a couple minutes. When they let her up and she turned around, I saw tears on her red face. Oh, the humiliation.

Then I was pushed forward.

The lights, whatever they were, were blinding. The announcer put his hand on my bad shoulder and I flinched. He was smiling. The bastard had done that on purpose. “Strip,” he told me. I hesitated. In the end, I did as he said. I wasn’t going to be manhandled by someone. Not if I had a different option.

I got my shirt off slowly. My shoulder screamed at me until I was able to relax my arm at my side again. God, it hurt like a bitch. With one hand, I took my pants down. I noticed my cock was now fully hard and when the man pulled on my shoulder to stand up straight, it was lifted in a 45 degree angle. The head shone in the light from a small drop of precum.

My head was feeling a little fuzzy as people called out. I tried to cover myself but then a man grabbed my sore wrists and held them behind my back. The lights felt hot on my skin, yet I could feel my nipples tingle. What was going on.

I was sold quickly, not getting nearly as much interest as the woman had. They pushed me down the stairs to two men. One, a nice, fit man, was holding a collar with a leash attached. The other, a great beast of a man that had maybe a foot on me, stood beside him. Both stared intensely at me and in embarrassment my hands went to cover my cock.

“Come,” said the stout one with the collar. Since there wasn’t really another option, I went over and let the man buckle the collar with confident fingers. The two men didn’t talk to me as they led me - by the leash - to stand in the back of the room to watch the rest of the auction.

I was slightly relieved to see the other men on stage were also sporting erections. Mine was still ragingly hard and starting to get distracting. Another man was being handed down and then a woman with long hair was sold too. One by one, everyone was bid upon. And then it was Karim’s turn.

When he stepped up to the front of the stage, the mood in the crowd shifted. I figured it must be because of the color of his skin. All the people here were very pale and none of the sold slaves even sported a tan after the time on the ship.

Karim stepped out of his pants first and his, surprisingly long, hard cock bounced in front of him. His face showed no embarrassment or fear, which was oddly very disturbing in our situation. Then, in a smooth flourish, he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

The crowd went silent for a split second, then everyone was chattering loudly at once. It was hard for me to think at the time - there was a lot of blood in my cock, okay? - but I focused on what must be the thing that riled them up. On the front of Karim’s left shoulder was a black tattoo. We were too far for me to make it out clearly.

People were shouting and talking over each other. Numbers. They were bidding, and very competitively. The announcer was calling and pointing to the crowd and it was several minutes of chaos before it was down to a few buyers still competing. And boy, did they compete. Round and round, off numbers called, a man dropped out, another woman. Whispers in the crowd until the announcer called a number and no one answered. “Going once,” I imagined he said in his own tongue, “going twice, going [something else], gone, to the man [I don’t know who it was].”

Karim gave his cock a slow stroke, then stretched to show his lean muscles beneath his taut skin. The crowd went crazy, it was like Karim was an entertainer and the crowd his fans. I don’t know how he was doing it.

Then he stepped off the stage and people were up and moving around. Most of the men and even quite a few women were large and strong. They had light hair and long braids.

I looked to my own captors now. The smaller man had shoulder length blond hair while the bigger man had long braided red hair. They were talking to each other, but when they noticed my stare, faced me. I blushed.

“Need help?” the smaller man asked and reached out to grab my cock. I shied away until I reached the end of my leash. The two men each gave a short bark of laughter. “I Usgav, this Isaak,” said the shorter man. “Come, we go home.”

And they starting walking, the collar around my neck threatening to strangle me before I had mind to follow. The smaller man - Usgav - exchanged some words and items with another man, and then we were winding through hallways. It was a maze, I realized, as we passed identical corridors to the left and right. No slave could have navigated it to escape. The only adornments in the halls were paintings of, I’m guessing, slaves. Young men and women like the group that was just sold, all in minimally covering clothes and posing gracefully. Which reminded me of my nudity.

Only another woman without a slave followed us out. We came to lobby with high windows that let sunlight stream in. The furnishings were lavish here and there was a bar area to the side. Three sets of large wooden doors led to outside and were thankfully closed.

Isaak, who I hadn’t noticed, was holding a large winter coat. He draped it over me and while it was too broad in the shoulders and arms, the warm fur practically hid me from sight. Thankfully, my cock was now going down and didn’t strain against the fabric. It was difficult to walk with a hard on.

Neither of the men put on any coats as we stepped outside. The cold didn’t seem to bother them but I shivered as my bare feet touched the ground. There was no snow, but it was most likely below freezing outside. Usgav and Isaak were speaking in their own language and dragging me along as we seemed to be walking in a village. Buildings of all shapes and sizes lined a large cobbled street, touting signs with foreign symbols. I was too cold to really look at anything.

The men must’ve noticed because they stopped and before I could wonder what was going on, Isaak lifted me up bridal style. It was embarrassing, especially since there were people on the street, but it kept my feet off the cold ground.

I was tired. I’m not sure when the last time I slept well or even rested. It had been a stressful few hours and the gait of Isaak along with his rumbling voice sent me into a light doze.

—-

I awoke when Isaak set me down on a large couch. We were in a large room with wood walls and wood doors, furs on the ground and a table with four chairs. Across from me were two comfortable looking armchairs and to the side, Usgav was lighting a fire in a fireplace. A cozy wood cabin.

They each settled down into the armchairs as I slowly sat up. My shoulder burned from the cold and the weight of the coat, which I let slide off my shoulders. The room was warming up fast.

“You our pet,” said Usgav when he saw he had my attention. “We treat you good. Much food and comfort and fun. But you must behave. Punishment. And you no run away. The cold will kill. Is what happened to last pet.”

I got the feeling Isaak wasn’t as good at common as Usgav as he just nodded along.

“You are pet,” Usgav reiterated. “Behave?”

I considered it. I’ve always been rather accepting, I would say. Probably because I never truly cared one way or the other. I didn’t fight when my mother kicked me out, I didn’t fight when I came into this world, and I sure as hell wouldn’t fight now. I was kinda stuck. So I nodded.

Usgav gave me a crooked smile and Isaak mirrored it a second later. This couldn’t be so bad, right? I’ve never had a dog or a cat, but people liked pets. Right?

Usgav explained that he and Isaak were clan leaders. Their tribe was a coastal one and so wealthy from trading with ships that docked in their bay. They had had one previous pet, but she had run away and died in a storm. Which was unfortunate because the leader of their group of clans - the group being the Goshnas - was hosting a party in a few days. Hence, why I was bought.

I’m not sure what role I was supposed to play. When I tried to hedge the question to Usgav, he didn’t understand and when I asked him outright, he said “you see soon.”

“Eat, Kin,” he said, since he couldn’t pronounce my name. Isaak had retrieved a pot from outside and heat it up over the fire. Usgav took it put something in the soup that he got from his bag in the market. That got my attention.

“Eat,” he said again as I stared at the bowl. The smell was absolutely delectable after the dried rations of meat from the ship.

“What’s in it?” I demanded. I could probably go another day without eating but not much longer.

“Special for you,” is all Usgav said with a suspicious smile.

And so I ate. What choice did I have? The soup was creamy and very heavy on the meat. The meat itself was tough and didn’t break down easily, but it wasn’t so bad that I couldn’t stomach it.

When I had eaten about half the bowl I was full. My stomach must’ve shrunk. Isaak took the bowl outside and Usgav busied himself eating his own bowl. That wasn’t drugged.

The room was getting warmer by the minute. The coat still pooled around my hips and over my lap felt super heavy and stifling. My head was getting fuzzy, like at the market. I could feel a tingling in my groin. My breathing picked up and a flush found its way to my face.

Usgav smiled predatorily. Isaak joined us once again, but this time he sat next to me on the sofa. He didn’t touch me but was uncomfortably close.

“Come.” Usgav got up and opened one of the doors. I gathered the heavy coat around me and followed. It was difficult walking. I stopped in the doorway.

The room had a singular large bed.


	7. Playtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being absent, I went on vacation to NYC and didn’t write any on the trip. Of course I don’t have a posting schedule but my mind is running with all kinds of ideas and I don’t know how to sort them out

I sat on the bed since there was no other place to go. Usgav sidled up next to me, legs brushing mine while Isaak rested against the headboard. My heart was pounding and my body felt super hot. My cock tried to push at the heavy fur on my lap and the blood that wasn’t down there was all in my face, flushing me bright red.

I knew what they were expecting. I had gone through it once before. But unlike before, I had complete control of my body.

They didn’t move, watching to see what I would do. I was tense, wary, expecting for them to pounce at any moment and force themselves into me. I didn’t have the mind to appreciate their patience.

I jumped when Usgav put his hands on me but I didn’t resist. What was the point? It would only make things more difficult. But his rough hands were gentle, moving over my good shoulder and then down my sides. My skin seemed to light up wherever he touched. It sated the heat inside me while at the same time made me want more.

My mind didn’t want this but obviously my body did.

“Good,” Usgav rumbled, his voice an octave lower. His hands were still moving over my ribs, over my sides. “Relax. You feel good.”

I was still tense, but after a few minutes of that gentle, soothing stroking, my barriers crumbled. My muscles, with my body exhausted and malnourished, couldn’t hold their tension long and started to relax. My mind was still hazy but the fog hadn’t gotten worse since it started, which was a small relief. I felt good, but my cock was uncomfortable and begged to be released. I don’t the furs though. I may accept what they do, but I wouldn’t be helping them.

Usgav took off his shirt to reveal a nicely muscled body. His chest and arms were heavily tattooed in dark hues. Black, blue, purple fish and birds circled his body. The outline of a howling wolf was the only thing that decorated his neck. I heard the rustle of cloth behind me and looked over to see Isaak had also removed his shirt. His muscles were even more defined and he only had a couple tattoos. A seabird over his shoulder, a great tree on his forearm, something wrapped the edges of his ribs that I could see - most likely a back tattoo.

My mouth watered. I was so horny and these men were gorgeous. Sure, their square faces were hard planes and teeth crooked, something i was unused to seeing, but there was a barbaric sort of handsomeness that made them all the more appealing.

At least I could see this time. They wouldn’t be nameless, faceless attackers. And they haven’t forced me very hard... yet.

Usgav tilted my chin and I searched his eyes. They were the color of the ocean I had laid eyes upon that one time that seemed ages ago. But it was an unforgettable color.

I was so lost in thought, I didn’t notice him get closer until his lips touched mine. They were hard, weathered by the elements. They simply pressed against my lax ones, not demanding or seeking. He pulled back to look at me again with soft, almost understanding eyes.

“Not so young. But untouched?” He was asking if I was a virgin. I blushed even harder and shrugged my shoulders. The right one gave a twinge. I was a virgin in my mind, but my body knew the pains of intercourse.

The memories made me shiver and Usgav wrapped his big arms around me. The touch was cool against my hot skin and it made my cock jump as much as it could.

“Good,” he said against my hair and kissed my forehead. A hand gently pushed my chin up until my head was tilted upwards and he could touch my lips with his again.

My mind swirled. I never thought kissing could feel so good. He wasn’t even moving against me but I wanted more. I wanted this and I didn’t. It was so confusing.

He drew back to breathe through his mouth and his hands once again roamed over my skin. This time they ran over my chest, occasionally touching my nipples. Each pass made them firm up until they were so sensitive my whole body tensed when they were touched. Usgav simply smiled and continued to touch me. I wanted him to go farther. God help me, I wanted this. I couldn’t, shouldn’t, but I did.

Usgav didn’t do anything, just watching me and stroking. I felt a whine build in my throat but I had enough mind to swallow it down. I would not give in.

I was so hot at this point. My cock and even my balls were uncomfortable with how hard they strained. I wanted nothing more than to remove the coat and bring myself to completion. It would probably only take seconds. But I was scared, here with these two men who were much stronger than me.

I was breathing hard. My body trembled. My skin itched. My nipples tingled. I leaned back on shaky arms in an attempt to steady myself, but it only served to push me closer to Usgav and make me more vulnerable.

My cock pulsed. My balls kept rising and lowering with contractions I couldn’t stop. I was losing control.

And suddenly, I couldn’t do it anymore. I was so close with nothing but his roaming hands. I tilted my head back a bit. I hoped he would see it. I hoped he wouldn’t.

But Usgav was still watching me intensely and with that small motion, he bent to press his lips against mine again. It wasn’t enough and I push against him. He returned the pressure and started moving his lips against mine. It felt heavenly. Both his hands smooth up my sides and fingers rubbed each nipple. That was it. I was done for.

My balls pulled up so tight it hurt and my cock jerked once, twice before I was cumming hard. My seed soaked the fur around my cock, making a sticky mess. It was so intense, I lost all bodily function. My lips went slack, my arms buckled; I slumped up against Usgav as my body was wracked in pleasure. My orgasm seemed to last minutes and when it was over, I was left shivering and panting.

Usgav turned me slightly and effortlessly pulled my limp form onto his lap, sideways. I leaned against his chest, face looking downwards, as I tried to recover. I couldn’t face him like this - cumming like that was so embarrassing. I felt his hard cock through his pants push against my left thigh, but he did nothing about it. The shift moved the wet fur over my cock, which felt pretty gross. He was still touching me, the arm around my back making soothing strokes along my exposed side, the other rubbing circles on my stomach, my chest. Whenever his fingertips brushed my nipples, I jumped. They were still so sensitive.

I struggled to catch my breath. Slow. In and out. In and out. I felt Usgav’s chest moving against me and I tried to copy it. In and out. Eventually my head cleared and I was able to think again. There was still a fog in my mind but it wasn’t the mindlessness of post-orgasmic bliss. I had enough mind to be frightened again. Except my cock was still ragingly hard and balls uncomfortably full. And I was still horny.

Usgav simply stroked me until my tired body and mind calmed down. I relaxed against his body. This felt nice. I could almost close my eyes and pretend he was a loving boyfriend. Almost.

Usgav pulled the furs off my lap. I wanted to cover up but one arm was trapped between our bodies and as for the other, well, all the shivering made my shoulder sore.

I looked at my cock as it was uncovered. It pressed up against my stomach, the head reaching above where my pubic hair ended. It was a dark red color, the head even having a purplish tinge to it. I couldn’t see my balls from this angle, but I knew they were barely visible anyway, so close to my body. I glanced up at Usgav who was also eyeing my hard on.

He moved his arm and I closed my eyes, ready to feel violated. Instead, he lifted my legs from the backs of my knees and slid me off his lap. I looked up in surprise as he slid off his pants.

His legs were just as muscular as the rest of his body, a small part of me observed. The other part, was focused on his cock.

It was alarmingly large. Certainly not as large as some porn stars’ (what? I’ve watched porn, same as you), but larger than mine. He had maybe an inch and a half on me and was significantly thicker. I’m not sure if I could take that in my ass.

He reached for me and, predicting his intentions, I rolled over onto my stomach. I could only hope they used some kind of lube.

But when he grabbed me, his hands went under my chest and pulled. My shoulder protested it so I pushed up with my good hand to sit on my feet. I looked over my shoulder to see Usgav smiling at me.

“Very eager,” he snickered. “Not yet.” He sat down on the bed again and pulled me into his lap, but this time I was facing him. As he moved me, my cock bounced, the sight turning me on even more. He positioned me to straddle his left leg and lean against his chest.

And when I settled my weight down, a moan rose from my throat unbidden. God, the pressure. The pressure against my balls was divine. I’ve never really played with them and didn’t know they could be this sensitive, but by god, I could’ve cum again.

I panted heavily against Usgav’s chest. His breathing was still regulated, although faster than it had been before. I put my hands on his chest for support. When I had gotten my breathing under control I looked down. My cock stood proudly between our bodies and in front of my left leg, Usgav’s cock swayed. I wanted to touch it. I wanted to know what it felt like. What it tasted like. It was wrong, but I was so turned on that I didn’t care.

Usgav’s big hands grabbed my hips and slid me backwards. I groaned as the friction made my balls tingle. I kept my head on his chest and the angle let my cock lay against his thigh.

Then he pulled my hips towards himself again and my whole world stopped. My cock rubbed against his thigh, the fine little hairs providing friction. My cock was leaking all over the place, causing fluids to aid in sliding along. If my jaw wasn’t clenched so tight, I probably would’ve screamed.

His hands stayed on my hips but he wasn’t moving me, I was. I pulled my hips back and then thrust forwards. It quickly tired out my legs but I kept going. This feeling was heaven, I swear my whole body was on fire, my  
cock and balls turned into pure pleasure. I humped his leg like a dog, mindless. Embarrassing sounds spilled from my mouth but I was too far gone to care. I couldn’t hear anything over the sound of my own moans, but Usgav’s chest was rumbling.

It took me about 10 pumps of my hips before I found my relief. I never wanted the feeling to end, but i had no coordination to continue humping his leg as my orgasm hit. The world went white as my cock bounced and sprayed against Usgav’s leg and stomach. It was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.

I closed my eyes and let my hands fall down as my body went lax. I was warm and tingly all over. I vaguely noticed Usgav laying me down on the bed. I just focused on breathing.

Everything was heavy. I was so tired. This would be the time when I would feel fully sated and go to sleep. Yet I still hungered for more. My groin contracted with arousal and my cock still pulsed. It was a deep color now from the blood being trapped in it.

The bed dipped as Usgav crawled in. I hadn’t even noticed him leaving. He dropped something on the bed that I didn’t have the energy to look at. He was leaning over me, smiling. It almost looked innocent. A hand touched my chest and tweaked a nipple, in turn causing me to twitch violently.

“Still ready?” he asked with a pointed look to my bobbing cock. I somehow found it within me to feel embarrassed. After everything I’ve done already. I brought my left arm up to shield my eyes.

Which is how I missed seeing him move over my groin. I sure as hell felt it though. He used a hand to pull my cock straight up and before I could marvel at the feel of another hand on me, his mouth was on my cock.

I jumped and my legs jerked and I spasmed as I came not a second later. There was so much pressure and it was so hot and I was so sensitive. And he had only swallowed the tip!

I was gasping, trying to get as much air into my lungs as possible. My whole body was turned into led, only my cock able to move on my stomach. God, it was still hard too.

Usgav shifted above me and i felt something warm drip onto my neck. I opened my eyes to a delicious sight. Above me hung two heavy balls, hairless, the skin looking so soft and smooth. His cock jutted out pointing away from me and his pubic hair was trimmed into a neat triangle that brought focus to his genitals.

I didn’t have the energy to lift my head though I desperately wanted to know what he tasted like. Usgav chuckled above me, as if he knew what I was thinking. “You whine is so sweet.” I wasn’t even aware of the sounds I was making anymore.

Usgav moves off of me, but soon enough had turned around and was over me again. He nudged my legs fully closed with his knees and put his hands on either side of my head. It felt like we were in our own world, framed like this. He leaned down to kiss me and I welcomed the feeling of his lips on mine, trying to match Usgav’s movements but probably failing miserably. I didn’t care, it felt too good.

The bed dipped but Usgav wasn’t moving. I broke away to look and was startled by the presence of another man. Isaak. I had forgotten he was here.

The man had an unreadable face on as he sat beside my head. The tip of his cock bounced in front of my lips. He was groomed similarly to Usgav and his cock was just slightly larger in both length and girth. A long vein showed winding along the bottom of it.

The head was shiny with precum. It was appealing. Should I? I wanted to. Did I have the choice to even refuse?

Before I could make up my mind, my back arched off the bed. My whole dick was engulfed in flames, it felt like. I fell back, panting, before it happened again.

Usgav was stroking my cock. His touch was feather light, but against the over-sensitized skin, it was bordering on painful. The feeling of his hand wrapped all the way around my cock felt like nothing before. I don’t even know if I’ll ever be able to get pleasure from my own hand again.

With a few more very slow stokes, my body got used to it enough that I wasn’t jumping all over the place. I tried my hardest to actually breathe. I felt something bump against my lips. It was the tip of Isaak’s cock. On instinct, my tongue darted out to taste it. It was shocking, how salty the fluid was. And acquired taste, I thought. But I acquired that taste within seconds.

I flicked my tongue out for another taste, and then another. Soon enough I was lapping at the head. It felt so different, the skin soft and smooth but didn’t give way to any amount of pressure.

Usgav and Isaak were speaking above me, and even if it had been in a language I knew, I wouldn’t have understood them. I was too far gone. But then Usgav stopped touching my cock and he sat up on my legs. The weight was uncomfortable, but nothing I couldn’t live with. When he stopped touching me, my body was finally able to relax against the bed and I put even more focus into tasting Isaak.

There was a gentle pressure against my mouth. Would I allow this cock in my mouth? I’m not sure what they would do if I refused, but so far they’ve been so much gentler than I ever would’ve thought. I didn’t want that to change now. So I opened my mouth. I had to actively drop my jaw since the cock was too big to slip between my parted lips.

Isaak pushed a little bit of his cock into my mouth so that the tip rested on the middle of my tongue. The weight was odd. I moved my tongue around. His cock was heavy and hard. The taste was still of his salty precum, but there was something else there too. I think I liked it. I closed my lips around him, carelessly letting my teeth brush his cock. But instead of punishment, he used a hand to open my jaw again. When I looked up, his face was still expressionless. I wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

I moved my tongue around and gave a tentative suck. That earned me a small nod, so I did it again. And again and again. I was starting to enjoy the feeling and the taste fueled my arousal.

Apparently, Usgav had had enough of waiting around. Something moved on the underside of my cock. It was along the whole length of my cock and stroked up and down. My mouth went slack as I tried to process the feeling but Isaak didn’t take advantage of me; he didn’t even move. It only took a couple of strokes before I realized that Usgav was rubbing his cock against mine and that realization, the visual image, pushed me over the edge once again. I’m not even sure if anything came out and the contractions were a little painful but that pain only seemed to add to the eroticism.

I actually fell asleep right after cumming. I didn’t have enough thought to worry about what they would do with me.


End file.
